Fallen
by narusasuiscool
Summary: What happens when the 58th expedition goes wrong and Levi ends up missing? And what does the folklore of humanities fallen society have to do with it all? I am not very good at writing summaries so please give it a try. Slight AU using some Legend of Zelda folklore. Not a cross over! LevixOC
1. Prelude

Hey everyone! This fiction will be slightly AU since I am slightly using the Zelda folklore with the goddesses. I hope to make this a multiple chapter fanfiction, but it really just depends on you guys. Thanks for giving this story a read! I do not own the Zelda folklore nor do I own Attack on Titan.

* * *

Long ago before the life had began, before the world had even held form there were three goddesses. These goddesses viewed the chaos of the cosmos and wept. They decided that it required order and strove to create a better world. The oldest goddess with her fiery temper and great strength drew together the land to create the earth. The second oldest goddess with her infinite wisdom granted the land with the law it so desperately needed and the youngest goddess with her rich soul and compassion created all life that would uphold these laws. The goddesses satisfied with their work returned to the havens to watch their new creation.

At first the land thrived as their creations started to grow, but soon poison started to creep into the land. The goddesses despair grew as the life they created started to forget them and make up new gods and goddesses of their own. They watched in horror as the humans as they called themselves started to break the laws and destroy the land the goddesses had worked so hard to forge. Centuries passed as the poison began to become so potent that it started to seep into the havens and the goddesses themselves.

The two oldest goddesses grew bitter, then hatred for the humans and declared that they needed to be punished. The youngest goddess with her ever bright soul could not stand the harshness of her sisters and begged them to at least give them a chance, but in their anger her sisters refused. They rained terror onto the land, making large monstrosities with an insatiable hunger for human flesh. The humans fled in terror, praying to anyone that would listen for their salvation.

The youngest goddess watched as most of humanity disappeared overnight and in her grief did what had previously been unthinkable. She betrayed her sisters, choosing a champion by granting him extraordinary speed and agility and placing the thoughts of how to defeat these beasts into his head. With his leadership a small group of humanity was able to fight back, but with the relentlessness of the named titans the resistance group was soon wiped out. The young goddess cried out in pain over her fallen hero as she had started to love the man.

Her cry brought her sisters back slightly from the brink of madness, but it was not enough. They raged at her, hurt over her betrayal and decided that she was to be punished. They gave her a choice to either kill the last of her humans herself or to live among them in their time of peril until the last titan fell. Crushed by her sisters madness and in the despair of her lost love she choose to live among the humans, taking their form, sure that her champion would be born again. A deal was struck and she fell from the heavens.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has started following me. I wish I could guarantee that I will keep up a steady chapter posting, but being a full-time student with a full-time job and planing my wedding I am a busy camper! Not trying to list excuses just explaining why I might go awhile without posting at times then posting multiple chapters at once. Anyways I do not own Attack on Titan or Legend of Zelda. I just own my OC. Enjoy!

* * *

Eren grumbled as he prepared his and the Corporals horses. After the failure in the 57th expedition and the loss of valuable information from Annie the Survey Corps were not exactly in the best situation. After much deliberation, Erwin had figured that the only way to try to encourage moral was to try for another expedition to discover a safer path back to his childhood home in the hopes that they can find the answers they so desperately need there. His green eyes dulled a bit as his mind clouded with thoughts of the past, distracting him from his task.

"Oi! Shitty brat! Who told you to stop working!" The titan shifter almost squeaked in surprise as he whirled to see Corporal Levi casually leaning against the door glaring at him. Nervously, the young man apologized and returned to his work with twice the speed as before with the hope that if he moved quickly he wouldn't get hit. Bored grey eyes followed the movement as Levi sighed in annoyance.

"If we are late meeting up with Shitty Glasses I'm going to make you run laps until your legs fall off." The comment was made in the same monotone that Levi usually spoke with as if he was doing nothing other then talking about the weather, but Eren could practicably feel the venom dripping from the threat. Going as fast as he could while still being neat, his Corporal would have a fit if it wasn't neat, he quickly finished with the horses and presenting them.

"Took you long enough" the shorter man complained as he moved to get on the animal, "move your ass, Erwin and his fucking meeting slowed us down to much as it is without your help." Together the pair worked their way out of the stables to the southern gate up where rest of the expedition team were waiting.

"I almost thought you were not gonna make it!" Hanji called out and waved as they approached. There were not many people waiting outside the gate considering how large these operations usually were, but since it was just a recon mission that wasn't expected to take long the higher ups figured they needed speed over numbers. Making one last check that everything was in order Levi signaled for the Garrison to draw the titans away from the gate.

"Maybe if we come across a 3 meter class on the way back we can catch it for an experiment!" Hanji was at this point was practically bouncing on top of her horse as she thought of all the new things she wanted to do. Eren shivered at the thought of what it was the crazed scientist was cooking up this time, but did not have long to ponder it as the gate started to rise.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the last chapter being short I was having trouble finding a map that I liked that I could use as a reference for the story. I finally found one! Thanks to Theeldermike on Deviantart I was able to continue on with a good idea of the layout of everything! Anyways if you want to see the map please check out his page as I am not him and do not want to come off like I am taking credit for his work by posting his picture myself.

I made mention of it last chapter, but for those of you asking me where this fits into the timeline it is after the Female Titan story arc, but before the Clash of Titans story arc. For the purposes of the story Levi did not hurt his leg as bad as in the original story line to where he is still able to fight. I do not own Attack on Titan.

* * *

The group had been riding hard for the last few hours the Forest of Giant Trees getting larger in the distance. They had given up the idea of just attempting to head directly south after encountering an almost abnormally large group of titans hanging around some of the abandoned villages. Eren frowned in contemplation. The few injuries that some had already sustained within their small group were almost unheard of with a titan group that large regardless of the fact it was mostly 3 to 6 meter classes. There was just something bothering him about it. The giants had been almost intelligent in their attack compared to how they usually moved as if they were protecting the path to Shiganshina, but it could just be that the group was a bunch of deviants.

He glanced at Levi as the Corporal led the group to the relative safety of the trees. The man's face was as passive as usual. At any rate it seemed it would be nearly impossible to take as many soldiers as they would need just to get though those few traitorous miles, but the extra soldiers would just end up attracting even more titans then they could handle. For the life of him he could just not figure out what it was the Corporal was doing. They should have headed back after determining the direct pass was impassable.

Hanji's team branched off to determine if there were any titans nearby as Levi's temporary team continued on the main path, the sound of hooves connecting with the ground being the only sound to break the uneasy silence of the night. The titan shifter's hands shook from where they held the reins. His mind was filled with the grotesque images of what occurred the last time he followed Levi into this forest. He really did not understand how the other man could stand to be in these woods again so soon after what had happened to his previous team. If he believed what the others said Eren would have thought the man of being completely heartless, but he wasn't was he?

"Yeager" Eren's green eyes snapped up to meet gray, "try not to strangle your horse to much you are not in the position to be getting a new one." The younger man dropped his eyes in embarrassment, loosening his grip. The forest seemed to stretch on for miles as the shadows grew longer. The horses slowing ran would most likely just make it to the tree line. Eren was not looking forward to Levi's brilliant idea of spending the night out of the wall in the trees, even less so considering he had yet to mention to anyone as to why.

Even as the group made it to the tree line and set up camp in the canopy Levi did not give so much as a peep. Hanji and her team arrived shortly after the first watch began, the team leaders immediately moved to a nearby branch to discuss the situation. Eren glared at the group, it seemed like they were not going to tell their teams anything.

"Whats wrong Eren." Armin asked. Him and Mikasa had been placed on the Levi's temporary team after proving themselves to be vital assets after the female titan incident.

"It just pisses me off that we are out here with no explanation. I thought we had shown them that we can be trusted, but they are leaving us out of the plans again." Eren gritted his teeth in anger, as the other two seemed to consider his words.

"They might have something that they just cannot tell us. It might be another situation where the less people who know the better." Armin did not really like getting left out of the loop either, but it seemed to him that doing basic checks for routes to Wall Maria could have been done by other teams. They had still yet to figure out what it was that Annie knew and who the other titan shifters might be, but instead of devoting their time to that they were here on what is a seemingly easy mission. Eren started to reply only to be interrupted by Mikasa.

"If you really want to know Eren why don't we just listen in?" The two men stared at her as if she had gone insane.

"The three of us would most certainly get caught and given stable duty for a month if we did that!" Armin argued. Eren looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"We probably would get caught if all three of us go, but if one of us were to come up from the side branch there" he pointed to a far off branch that hung above where the squad leaders were talking, "and then walk over to where they are talking the person should be able to hear what they are talking about." Armin shook his head, he knew that they were going to go through with it at this point no matter what he said.

"Well if anyways going to go I would suggest it be Mikasa" Armin waved off whatever protest Eren was going to make, "shes the fastest and will be the quietest out off all three of us." Eren signed in defeat, knowing his friend was right. Nodding, Mikasa moved away from them.

"We should probably try to rest, we don't know how long she is going to be and we all have second watch. We could discuss it then." Eren nodded again at the suggestion as he tried to hold back a yawn.

It had just seemed like he had fallen asleep when the brown haired man found himself being shook awake. He opened his tired eyes, being told by the soldier that woke him that it was time for second shift to take over. Looking around it seemed like everyone was having a bad time in the trees. It was hard enough being outside the wall without their usual check points being over run by titans. Eren yawned again as he moved to his guard position. Armin and Mikasa were already stationed at their spots nearby and signaled to him that they would talk after the other guards were asleep.

Just about half way into their watch Armin signaled that it should be safe to talk. Eren and Mikasa moved quickly over to their friend, they could not leave their post for very long.

"What is it you found out Mikasa?" asked the blonde soldier.

"The squad leaders were talking about how there were very few titans in the forest compared to how many there usually are when I got into place. They then moved on to what the plan for tomorrow is. When we were here for the last expedition a team leader thought they saw smoke in the distance in the mountains." Eren and Armin's mouths almost dropped open at the implications of this, but Mikasa continued.

"The way the leader described it the smoke did not appear to be made from a natural fire, so we have been sent out to look into it and report back. The smoke was coming from that mountain" she pointed at the one of the closest ones, "and we are going to ride out to see if there are any signs of there being a natural fire before heading back." Both boys did not speak right away from the shock.

"Do they think that it could be the Colossal and Armor Titan?" Armin asked as soon as he found his ability to speak. The women could not do much other then shrug.

"They did not say much past that, just went over the plans for tomorrow before heading back." The groups mind was racing with this new information. Smoke meant people, but who were they? Were they the titans who broke the wall all those years ago or had someone somehow managed to survive this long outside the wall?

"We should head back to your posts before someone catches us" Eren voiced, already heading back to his post, "Standing here is not going to help us figure it out, so we might as well just wait to hear what they have to say about tomorrow."

They continued to stand watch as the sun started to peak out in the distance, spraying colors across the sky. The other soldiers began to awaken and eat a quick breakfast before the team leader gathered them to give out orders of how they were getting to the base of the mountain. It was a fairly simple plan where the back up teams were to keep watch for titan activity as Levi and Hanji's teams looked into possible paths they could take into the mountains. They were not to investigate further then just a glance.

The Survey Corps moved out shortly after. While they were only about an hour away from the base of the mountain, but they had to move fast if they wanted to return behind the walls before sundown. The mountain, that was actually more like a large hill, grew as they made good time. They had only been slowed down once by a single 5 meter titan that was quickly dispatched off much to the disappointment of Hanji.

"I could have figured out a way to take it back with us and experiment on it!" Levi ignored her as she ranted at him, as she had been doing for the last 20 minutes, signaling for the recon groups to start looking out at they carried on. It did not take them long to reach the spot Eren knew they were looking for. The earth was darkened to almost black, withered trees that looked like skeletons protruded from the ground. It looked as if a large amount of gunpowder had gone off, but with no debris.

"Shitty glasses" Hanji snapped out of her complaints and looked at Levi, "Do your damn job and figure out how the fire started." Hanji grinned at him before moving her team to investigate. Eren frowned at the statement, Corporal had pretty much just told them that Hanji was here specifically to investigate this fire, so much for trying to keep it a secret. It did not take long for the group to conclude that the fire had started naturally from what appeared to be a lighting strike.

Levi, his face not giving away anything, motioned for them to return to where the rest of the expedition group was waiting. The two teams were half way back when they heard the first scream. Dreading what they would find when they got there, the investigation group rushed the rest of the way down the path. Eren almost fell of his horse in alarm as what looked like 10 titans surrounded what was left of the other teams against a nearby cliff side. The teams galloped forward, intent on saving their comrades. Levi and Hanji reached them first, using their 3D maneuver gear to slice down two of the titan.

"Watch out," screamed one of the soldiers as he maneuvered out of the way of a wondering hand, "these titans are all abnormal!" He did not manage to escape the next hand as it grabbed him and started to lift him to its mouth. Levi swung around cutting deep into the titans neck causing it to drop the man. He swerved midair, propelling himself from the cliff side to grab the man and place him back on the ground. The rest of the group was starting to catch up now, releasing their own gear to help take down the other 7 titans.

Levi had just hooked onto the back of another titan as it suddenly turned, whipping him harshly toward the cliff side. He tried to stop himself, but his already weakened ankle twisted painfully causing him to forcefully smack against the hard stone. His head bounced from where it hit, making him dizzy as he tried to concentrate though the pain and blood dripping into his vision.

He heard his comrades call his name as a hand wrapped around him and the air was sucked from his lungs. Between his head throbbing and the loss of air his sight and mind was starting to get hazy. He faintly wondered why no one had tried to stop the titan from crushing him to death yet, but didn't have long to wonder as he felt vibrations running up the arm holding him that shook what little sense he had left almost out of his brain.

Levi opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them to see the titan running with him and the man he saved away from the rest of the group. A few more titans had shown up and were keeping the rest of the team unable to pursue. He struggled to get out of the titans grasp, but his body was already weakening as blood pored out of his wounds. His head pounding so severely he wonders if he cracked it open. The darkness threatens him again as he struggles to try not to give in to it. The titan squeezed him again, making him feel as if his whole body is going to concave into himself, and he is lost.


End file.
